Nunca más
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: Y tras el final de Deadlocked; Eric Northman supo que había perdido. Cuando se alejaba rápidamente de Sookie, sintiendo la humillación y el dolor de la traición, lo supo. Había perdido en todos los sentidos.


**Disclaimer: desgraciadamente, todos los personajes de la saga pertenecen a Charlaine Harris. De haber sido yo la autora, Sookie no tendría un nombre tan cursi ni sería tan desagradecida/amargada/anti-Eric y por supuesto, las cosas hubieran acabado de forma muy distinta.**

* * *

Se sentía devastado.

El silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por el agudo sonido del recipiente de vidrio partiéndose en miles de pedazos antes de caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo, mezclándose entonces con diminutos cristales y los líquidos que contenían estos.

Apenas supo como volvió a casa; su mente se encontraba demasiado lejos en aquellos momentos pero sus pies caminaron solos. No quería mirar atrás, no podría soportar la imagen de Sookie abrazando a Sam y llorando de la felicidad que la inundó al ver que el cluviel dor había funcionado.

Ella tampoco se giró para mirarlo.

Y ahora, solo, en aquella habitación donde tantas veces le había hecho el amor, la rabia se había apoderado de él, nublando su mente y privándolo de todo pensamiento racional.

Eric agarró el primer objeto que estaba a su alcance y en un movimiento que solo podría ser percibido claramente por otro vampiro, lo estampó con una fuerza descomunal contra la pared, rompiéndolo al instante. No le importaba que el objeto que acababa de destruir fuera uno de sus bienes más preciados; tenía más de mil años de antiguedad y en esos tiempos había pertenecido a su familia. Él estuvo a lo largo de los siglos guardándolo, cuidándolo, reservándolo... pero no era esa reliquia vikinga lo único que estaba roto. Su corazón muerto también lo estaba, al igual que su orgullo había quedado por los suelos. ''Imbécil.'' Se dijo ''Que imbécil''

Imbécil por confiar plenamente en esa mujer; imbécil por creer que ella lo amaba tanto como la amaba él.

**Traicionado.**

No había otra palabra para describir como se sentía. Había confiado en ella. Se lo habría dado todo... Le hubiera bajado la luna si así se lo hubiera pedido ella.

''Todos mis subordinados se arrodillarán ante ti y te deberán lealtad'' le dijo en una ocasión.

Su confianza. Su respeto. Su amor.

Ella tenía en su poder algo mágico, algo capaz de cambiar cualquier cosa. Oh, por supuesto que Eric lo sabía... Lo supo desde hace mucho tiempo, mas él nunca se lo pidió, no era algo que le perteneciera . Desconocía el motivo de por que fue creado, tan solo sabía que era de origen feérico. ''¿Para quien?'' se había preguntado muchas veces. ¿Fue creado expresamente para Sookie? ¿O tal vez le pertenecía a otra persona pero acabó en sus manos? Pero eso ahora no importaba. Por que ya se había desvanecido.

Estaba tan seguro de que ella usaría ese maldito artilugio para cambiar su futuro... lo había creído con tantas fuerzas. Eric confiaba en ella, ¡confiaba en su amor hacia él!

Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo.

Jamás pensó que él fuera tan insignificante para ella.

''Nunca más'' Se dijo a si mismo. ''Nunca más''.

**Acabado.**

Su destino ya estaba escrito. Por su culpa. ¡Sookie había marcado su maldito destino! ¡Pudo cambiarlo! ¡Pero no lo hizo! ella prefirió a ese estúpido perro antes que él; Sam Merlotte. Decidió devolverlo a la vida antes que salvarlo a él.

Oh, como lo odiaba.

Odiaba a todos en ese momento. Y Sookie lideraba esa lista de nombres interminables, ¡Maldición!

Un gruñido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta, un sonido inhumano que acabó convirtiéndose en un grito desgarrador. Algo caliente se deslizó por sus mejillas y en un acto reflejo lo tocó con su mano para después comprobar de que se trataba.

Lágrimas de sangre.

No supo en que momento habían empezado a caer de sus ojos, pero no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba porque ya había aceptado su destino.

**Condenado.**

Condenado a cien años de esclavitud, siendo prisionero de la propia palabra de su creador y de una reina ambiciosa que le deseaba ese destino sabiendo que él amaba a otra persona.

Un tratado. Unos malditos papeles fueron los que ocasionaron el infierno que vendría. Eso también significaba tierras... subordinados a su disposición, lealtad; Poder.

Mas nada de eso quería él.

Tuvo la opción de elegir ser rey y la rechazó demasiadas veces. Él era feliz con su pequeña área de Louisiana.

¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Por que así lo quiso su creador. Quiso destrozarle la vida; esa que tanto amaba. Pero nada en ese momento podía compararse a esa sensación de vacío que sentía en su interior.

**Herido.**

Se sentía herido. No había nada en el mundo que Sookie quisiera que él no pudiera darle, salvo una cosa;

Un hijo.

Y Eric lo sabía. Que bien lo sabía... pero tuvo la fe, la esperanza, mas bien la certeza de que ella lo elegiría a él ante todo. Que egoísta había sido por pensar algo así. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que si ella estaba con él, era por un motivo... Tenía que haber algo... un futuro para ellos.

Y eso es lo que le jodía; Sookie había estado jugando con él.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir una relación si ella daba por hecho que tarde o temprano iba a acabar?

¡Solo un motivo quería!

¿Por qué había jugado con él de tal manera? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil decirle que no quería seguir adelante? ¿Incluso antes de empezar? ''Eric, deseo una vida normal y tener hijos, cosa que nunca lograré contigo'' Hubiera sido más sencillo. Hubiera dolido al principio, sí. Pero si ese momento hubiera llegado, también lo habría superado. Y él seguiría con su vida, con su área, Fangtasia y con Pam.

Bill. Rápidamente pensó en Bill. Ella empezó a salir con él por pensar que no podría estar con nadie más, fue el primer vampiro que conoció, la primera persona a la que no pudo leerle la mente. Y por eso estuvo con él. Por ese mismo motivo. Porque creyó que si no era con un vampiro, no podría estar con nadie más.

¿Por qué estuvo con Eric, entonces? No fue por la misma razón por la que estuvo con Bill.

Cada vez que se hacía esa pregunta en el pasado, la sabía responder. ''Porque me quiere a mí'' se había dicho. Pero ahora estaba seguro que ella no derramaría ni una lágrima al voltearse y darse cuenta de que él ya no estaba. Sookie sabría en ese mismo instante, que al igual que él había perdido, con su acción ella lo habría perdido a él para siempre.

Pero ahora tan solo quería saber la razón por la que Sookie estuvo con él.

Tan solo un motivo...

Sintió como si una mano invisible se hubiera adentrado en su pecho y estrujara su corazón muerto. Y dolía. Cuanto dolía...

''Nunca más'' solo esas dos palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente ''Nunca más volveré a confiar, nunca más volveré a amar''.

_Nunca más._

* * *

**Es muy triste, lo sé. Pero la verdad es que no me lo imagino de otra forma. Todo lo que he escrito es exactamente como se hubiera sentido Eric al final del libro. **

**Necesitaba escribir algo así por el solo hecho de desahogarme. Aun no logro entender en que demonios estaba pensando Charlaine Harris. Siempre quiso que Sam acabara con Sookie, algo que hubiera entendido si tan solo fuera un libro. (yo también me hubiera quedado con Sam antes que con Bill, que se fue de Bon Temps sabiendo que un asesino iba a por Sookie) Pero es una saga de TRECE LIBROS. Y en trece libros han habido muy pocos acercamientos entre Sam y Sookie, románticos me refiero. Ella siempre ha dejado claro que no imagina una relación con él, que es su jefe y bla bla bla... Por más que me lo expliquen no lo voy a lograr entender.**

**Y por otra parte, sí, Sookie amaba a Eric y por eso inició una relación con él. Pero si estaba tan convencida de querer una vida normal, ¿Qué sentido tenía? En uno de los libros ella admite que no se ve en un futuro siguiendo con Eric y que sabe que romperán por X motivo. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza si lo pensáis.**


End file.
